youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Young Simba
Young Simba is a lion cub from The Lion King. Young Simba Played Flounder In The Little Mer-Swimmer and The Little Mer-Swimmer 2: Return To The Monster Island He Is A Fish Young Simba Played Max in The Little Mer Ducky, and The Little Mer Ducky 2: Return to the Sea He is a sheepdog Young Simba played Harold in The Little British Girl And in The Little Arabian Princess He is a seashore Young Simba played Abu in Dumboladdin, Dumboladdin 2: The Return of Mojo and Dumboladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a monkey Young Simba played Aang in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is the avatar Young Simba played Puppy Humphrey in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf pup Young Simba played Stitch in Shanti and Simba He is an alien Young Simba played Seth Wilson in Oliver and Berlioz He is Jason and Gunther's old friend Young Simba played Animated James in Wart and the Giant Peach He is a boy Young Simba played Young Aladdin in Simbaladdin 3 and the King of Thieves He is a boy Young Simba played Taran in The Black Cauldron (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is an assistant pig keeper Young Simba played Rudolph in Simba the Red Nosed Lion, Simba and Danny's Christmas in July and Simba's Shiny New Year He is a reindeer Young Simba played Fievel Mousekewitz in A Wildlife Tale, A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West, A Wildlife Tale 3:the Treasure of Manhattan island, A Wildlife Tale 4:The Mystery of the night monster He is a mouse Young Simba played Andrew Waltrip in Simba in New York He is Mrs. Leary's best friend and foster son Young Simba played Slightly the Fox Lostboy in Danny Pan and Danny Pan 2 In Return to Neverland He is a lost boy in a fox costume Young Simba played Dash Parr in The Incredibles (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is Bob and Helen's son and Violet's brother Young Simba played Oliver in Simba and Company He is a cat Young Simba played Rajah as a Cub in Todladdin He is a tiger cub Young Simba played Wyatt Bernstein in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Young Simba played Skippy Rabbit in Balto Hood and Danny Hood He is a rabbit Young Simba played Animated Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (CoolZDane Style) He is an illustration Young Simba played Andy Davis in Canal Famille Story and Canal Famille Story 2 He is a kid Young Simba played Peter in Jumanji CoolZDane Style Young Simba played Kid Goten In Dragon Ball Z (CoolZDane Style) Young Simba played Abe in Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (Europe English) He is a mudokon Young Simba played Chowder in Simba (Chowder) Young Simba played Young Tarzan in Simbarzan (1999) and Simbarzan II He is an Ape Boy Young Simba played Sylvester Cat in Crazy Tunes and Space Jam (Chris1701 Style) He is a puddy tat Portayals *In The Courage King He was played by Patch *In The Mouse King (nikkdisneylover8390 style) He was played by Fievel Mousekewitz *In The Cat King He was played by Oliver *In The Bear King He was played by Boo-Boo Bear *In The Human King He was played by Timmy Turner *In The Animation King and The Animation King 1½ He was played by Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *In The Toon King (1994), The Toon King 1½ and The Toon King (2019) He was played by Louie *In The Human King (1994) and The Human King 1½ He was played by Cody Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animals Category:Cartoons Category:Yellow Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:TheCreatureRockz Category:Cats